You Are Not Alone
by Stepheyy
Summary: One-Shot-Song-Fic on what I feel like what happened between Ari and Ziva around the time their sister Tali died up til Ziva killed him. Not quite sure what to think about it my self but I wanna know what you think. Could follow under most generes.


Song: You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson

A/N: I thought that this would help sense I know I hardly ever update. This song kinda fits perfect with Ziva's background sense she said her little sister was killed when she was sixteen so this is kinda like what I thought her and Ari would feel like (I like Ari; I think he's awesome and a bastard) This kinda came to me by looking at the lyrics.

Twenty-Two year old Ziva David just fully got released from the Hospital three weeks after her baby sister Tali David was killed in a Hamas Suicide Bombing. Ziva who also was caught in the blast was more then lucky to make it out with only a couple of head in injuries. Ziva had been on her way to meet her sister at their favorite Cafe for Lunch but just as she was nearing it, it was blown up; Tali inside the Cafe. Ziva was caught in the blast and blanked out only to wake up to see her older half-brother Ari Haswari looking at her with red eyes and Ziva immediately knew Tali was no longer alive. Ziva had been able to attend the funeral under the careful watch of Ari.

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_and leave my world so cold_

Ziva sat on the cold hard ground of the cemetery of which held her baby sister and mother. She read each plot which said everything to Ziva. 'Natalia Ariana David, January 18th 1983-April 5th 1999. Family will miss her dearly as she was gone to soon.' Ziva wiped her tears and looked over at the other plot which pretty much said the same thing. She sat there thinking to her self 'Why did you have to leave so soon?'

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though your far away_

_I am here to stay_

That's how her older brother found her hours later sobbing, shaking back and forth on the ground, though he was older then Ziva not by much he has already moved on and expected the fact that his baby sister was dead. He sat down next to Ziva and pulled her into a hug whispering something in her ear speaking both to Ziva and Tali at the same time.

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart  
You are not alone_

_All alone_

_Why, oh_

Two nights ago, the first night Ziva had been home, he thought he heard her cry during the night asking him to come and hold her in his arms. He promised him self he would listen to her prayers and bear her burdens, but first he needed her hand so he could promise her that he would be with her forever starting now, until the day one of them died and he hoped it wouldn't happen until they have had a full life.

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand_

_So forever can begin_

Eleven years later Ari still hadn't broken a promise to Ziva, though he knew it would end soon; he had realized how horrible their father has come and tried to get out of Mossad starting a new life with Ziva but he knew it would never happen. He sat there in his safe house saying those same words he had heard Ziva say so many times over the past Eleven years.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Then something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
And you are not alone_

Ziva knew that the time with her brother was running out, he was becoming a monster and even though Ziva loved him with all her heart, she had to kill him before he completely got out of hand and she knew that it had to be her to kill him not some other person. She knew that when ever she needed him, he would drop everything to be with her.

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there_

The last time they were together completely was on Tali's twelfth anniversary. They both sat there singing the song they knew off by heart by now.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart _

As the last time they would be together was when Ziva was escorting Ari's body back to Tel-Aviv for burial. He was buried with his mother in a different cemetery. After everyone had left she sung it one last time to him. He didn't deserve it after everything he had done but Ziva needed closer and this was it. She knew she wouldn't be back there for some time so she wanted to get it out of the way.

_You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone _


End file.
